1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for facilitating deployment of generally large parachutes utilized most usually for low altitude delivery of heavy cargo which is limited by the length of time required to inflate the these large parachutes to the fully opened state. Without an inflation control means such large parachutes often deploy in a relatively random process but can consume ten or more seconds which is often unacceptable in certain environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Designs utilized to facilitate deployment of large parachutes by in some manner controlling the deployment aspects thereof have been covered by numerous patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,417 patented in Sep. 19, 1944 to J. Quilter et al on a Parachute; U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,100 patented Apr. 23, 1946 to U. Carr on a Low Altitude Parachute; U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,212 patented Apr. 4, 1961 to J. Istel et al on a Parachute And Attached Sleeve; U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,323 patented Aug. 8, 1961 to C. Dann on a Device For Controlling The Effective Reefing And Dereefing Of A Parachute Canopy; U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,261 patented Jul. 31, 1962 to V. Bockelmann on a Parachute Disreefing Device; U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,621 patented Sep. 25, 1962 to J. Martin on a Parachute Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,143 patented Oct. 11, 1966 to H. Engel, Jr. on a Parachute Canopy Reefing At Panel Centerlines; U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,604 patented Sep. 12, 1972 to L. Guilfoyle on Parachute Stowage And Deployment; U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,095 patented Feb. 24, 1976 to H. Asciutto on a Parachute Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,276 patented Nov. 15, 1977 to H. Brown on a Pilot Chute Crown Line Attachment System; U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,063 patented May 2, 1978 to L. Caffey on a Parachute Suspension Line Stoware Device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,568 patented Oct. 2, 1979 to G. Drew et al on a Hermetically Sealed Parachute Container; U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,930 patented Jun. 25, 1985 to M. Lindgren et al on an Inflation-Controlled Parachute; U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,109 patented Nov. 18, 1986 to J. Sadeck on a Lowe Altitude Parachute System; U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,150 patented May 8, 1990 to R. Calkins et al on a Parachute Spring Ring Release and U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,099 patented May 22, 1990 to R. Emerson et al on an Aerodynamic Controllably Vented Pressure Modulating Drogue.